Not so innocent
by Guardian of knowledge
Summary: Yugi catches Yami having some 'fun' with someone he knows and lets him know he's not as innocent as he looks. Rated M for lemon, semi lemon, language and all sorts of naughtyness.This summary sucked! Better summary inside!


Hi again!

Guess what I'm going to do … I'M GOANNA WRITE A LEMON O.O!!!

dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUN!

…Almost twice …

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!! X3

Ok; I'll stop that dun-ing now.

I just felt in a yaoi mood and a little wicked at that moment, so I just came up with this little story about Puzzleshipping. Yami's hormones is going wild and he creates a copy of Yugi for him to use as he wants; and when Yugi finds out Yami gets to know he isn't as innocent as he looks *wink wink*.

Well I'll better start writing before my wickedness passes.

#&#¤&#¤%"#¤%"#¤"%"

A/N = Authors note

"…….." = Yugi talking

"" …….. "" = Yami talking

- ……. = other people talking

/ Before the "= Person thinking

Random marks = Pauses or movement to other places

Yami is a spirit in this one-shot, and he doesn't have his own body!

"#%"#%"¤%&"#¤¤"#¤"#

Yami laid down on the comfy bed in his soulroom and sighed in relief.

This was the only place he could escape the attracting sight of his beautiful light … that he had loved for about half a year now.

/""I wish he could just love me back … then I wouldn't need –!""/ Yami thought as the door to his soulroom opened and revealed Yugi in a very revealing outfit; composing of a pair of tight leather shorts; showing his curves out perfectly, and a too big tank top; sliding of his shoulder to reveal a small part of his frame.

- We meet again, Pharaoh! the small look-alike said seductively.

"#¤%"#!¤#¤"#¤"

"Y-Y-Yami…!? A-are you there …?!" Yugi yelled nervously to the shut door in front of him.

The pharaoh had been absent-minded and shut from him for a long time now, and Yugi had come to his soulroom to ask what was wrong (having gathered a lot of courage to confront the bold pharaoh).

He knocked on the door and waited, but no one opened.

"Pharaoh!? If you don't want to talk; tell me!" Yugi said, but no answer came from the big iron door.

Yugi laid his head against the cold metal and listened closely.

Was that … groaning...? Cries…!?

Yugi slowly reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

Throaty moans came from the small opening and Yugi carefully looked in.

His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Yami; standing with his back towards him and holding someone in his arms.

He had his hand inside the pants of them and they gave moans repeatedly.

""Like it!?"" Yami purred and they gave a scream of ecstasy.

- Yeah! Yeah! Oh **God**; **I LOVE IT**!

Yugi covered his mouth.

/"I d-d-di-i-idn't say that, did I!?"/ he thought; almost freaking out at hearing his own voice crying out.

But then he saw Yami turn them around and kissing them feverishly.

Yugi gasped as he looked at … a copy of himself!

Yes, **EXACTLY** like him! The same body, face and spiky haircut.

Yugi watched in curiosity as Yami drew his copy to the bed.

- Don't you ever get tired of screwing me, Pharaoh? the Yugi-copy moaned as Yami started to nip at his neck.

""Nope!"" Yami answered as he bit the flesh and made the copy scream in pleasure and pain.

Yugi just stood there in the doorway and watched as his Yami slowly made love to his copy; passionately, roughly, lovingly, strongly …

Yugi stood and admired Yami's sexy body making love to 'him'. A ragging hard-on had erupted in his pants by watching the love-scene and he used all his willpower to hold back moans or pants.

He'd had erotic dreams about Yami for about two weeks now, and loved him for … what now; eternity and beyond!?

/"…Why…?! **Why** did he make a **copy** of me to use as his little pleasure slave!? Why couldn't he just take **me**!? The **real** me!"/ Yugi thought in frustrated jealousy as the two on the bed screamed and moaned.

His hard-on started to throb painfully and it didn't get better when he heard Yami's release approaching.

"" Oh God! Fuck! I'm so close!"" Yami screamed and the form under him panted strongly.

- Me too! Me too! Oh Gods; fuck me Yami!

""AAAAHH!"" Yami screamed as he found release.

/"Oh; _**WHY**_?! Dear Gods; why do you torture me like this, Yami!?"/ Yugi thought desperately as he admired the two exhausted lovers on the bed.

He slowly closed the door and turned around.

/"Yami'll pay for making me this worked up!"/ Yugi thought angrily and mischievously as he stormed into his soulroom and slumped on his bed to think of a plan to … _**'revenge' **_…

"What does Yami hate most!? Cheaters, oh; **good** start! Uhm … loosing games … Wait … Loosing Games; **that's it**!" Yugi thought as a big smirk appeared on his face.

/"Tomorrow I'm going to make you mine …Tomorrow I'm going to win … Tomorrow is going to be your fall …"/

"#¤"#¤"#¤"#%"#

""Did you hear that!?"" Yami said worriedly and the Copy-Yugi looked up from his place underneath him.

- Heard what? he said innocently.

""The door! It … just shut! Someone saw us! What if it was Yugi!?"" Yami exclaimed in panic as he turned around to stare at the shut door.

He suddenly shot up and started to gather up the spread clothes on the floor with bitterness on his features.

- What are you doing, Pharaoh? the Yugi copy said and Yami gave him a glare.

"" I'm gathering your stuff! Now get dressed and get out of here!"" he said as tears started to gather in his eyes and he threw the clothes at his made-up lover.

- Why so angry with me, love? the clone said with fake hurt.

"" I said **GET OUT**! If it was Yugi who stood out there, he's right now freaking out and planning on leaving me forever; crushing the puzzle and send me back to the shadows! Y-You ruined everything! Get out of my sight and back to the shadows of my mind from once you came!""

- But-!

""GET OUT! **I HATE YOU**!!!!"" Yami screamed and tears streamed down his cheeks like rivers. The clone he'd created got magically dressed and went out of the room with a 'hmpf'.

Yami fell to the floor in a crying bundle; sobbing helplessly on the cold stone floor.

/"" After what I've done to him …I don't deserve to live … I deserve to _die_ … Yugi'll make the shadows claim me once again … And I deserve it …!""/

"#¤"#%&"#¤%"#

Yugi had prepared himself in every way for just this night; come up with a sexy outfit, coming up with quotes, studied and even prepared his body for what was to come (A/N: If you know what I mean. If you don't; you'll get to know later).

/"I've had sexual education, but I still need more experience then a virgin to make this work!"/ Yugi thought as he repeated his plan in his head one last time.

He jumped up from the bed and looked out of his soulroom as he heard steps approaching and saw his copy coming out of the shadows of the endless corridor.

The copy had his head hung in concern and thought and didn't notice Yugi.

The copy stood before the door of the room opposite and slowly raised his hand to knock on the iron door.

Yugi quickly jumped out of his hiding place and gave a hard kick to the arm approaching the door.

His copy screamed in pain and shrunk to the floor. Yugi took the chance to gag him and tie his hands and feet up.

The copy stared at him in confusion as he it tried to say his name, but the gag made it to a slurry groan.

"Yami is mine, get it!? He's my sex-god now! Now sit here like an obedient copy and let me have my little fun!" Yugi said seriously and the copy gave a nod and confusingly an ushering smirk.

Yugi nodded in thanks as he turned away from the copy and gripped the handle to his other's soulroom.

"#¤%¤%"#¤"¤#¤

It had been two days since Yami had sent the copy away had had isolated himself from Yugi…

He had lain in his bed the whole time; always crying in fright of being sent back to the shadows or the possibility his chance to be in a relation Yugi was now crushed to dust.

Right then he was lying on top of the sheets and looking up on the ceiling; praying that Yugi hadn't been there. It confused him Yugi hadn't confronted him about either yet.

Suddenly the door to the soulroom smashed opened, revealing Yugi in a pair of tight leather shorts and a tight tank-top of lavender-coloured leather.

Yami shot up from his place on the bed and watched the beautiful teen in the doorway.

Yugi started to walk towards Yami's form on the bed, mischievous smirk in place on his childish features.

Yami eyed him intensely before he uttered an angered growl and stared into the amethyst eyes with deep anger.

""Didn't I tell you to** GO AWAY**!? You have ruined my life, what more do you want!?"" Yami screamed at the (what he thought) imaginary teen, but the imitation wouldn't disappear and instead came closer.

"I have a secret to tell you …"" Yugi said seductively as he straddled Yami on the bed.

""What!?"" Yami exclaimed in anger and confusion.

"… It was me who made the door open and slam close. I thought you liked audience when you dominated something or some**one**, but I guessed I just made you nervous …" Yugi whispered with seductive apology in his voice.

Yami stared at him with feral anger, but seemed to calm himself down when realization hit him.

""Even if that would possibly be true; I still can't do this anymore! Someday he will find out and then he'll leave me forev-**ah**! "" Yami gasped as Yugi bent down and started to suck and lick the soft skin of his neck; grinding his slim body against his.

""D-…Don't!"" Yami tried to say angrily, but the pleasure was evident in his voice.

Yugi pulled back and gave him his signature puppy-eyes.

""Since when did you start to use Yugi's puppy-eyes!? And since when did you start a session!? You're just a clone of Yugi, you aren't supposed to have a mind of your own … You're starting to scare me!"" Yami said and pushed Yugi back as he backed up against the headboard of the bed.

"As your fantasies go wilder, so do I. And after all this; I can feel your fantasy is **really** wild!" Yugi lied seductively and Yami seemed to buy it.

""Right! But don't **ever** scare me with imitating Yugi like that again! Just do what you're supposed to do and be a good pleasure slave!"" Yami warned seductively and tried to push the little one into submission under him, but Yugi wasn't going to give in that easily.

"I'll make you a deal: If I get to do this my way for just this night; I'll get out of here. If we have a deal … I can assure you that this will be the greatest sex you've ever had!" Yugi said in a tone that sent shivers up Yami's spine.

""No! Can't you just dis-AH!"" Yami gasped as Yugi made another hard suck on his neck, biting his neck softly as he sucked on the flushed skin.

/" Oh no, Yami! You're not getting away that easily!"/ Yugi thought mischievously as he figured out something to say or do.

"Less talking, more -…!" Yugi said seductively as he gave a hard bite and suck on Yami's neck, making him yell out in surprise and pleasure.

"…-of those beautiful screams..." Yugi ended his sentence as he kept attacking Yami's neck with his lips.

Yugi grinded his body lightly so he could give more pleasure to the man beneath him when he felt something as hard as stone rub against his naval.

"Someone's excited …"Yugi more of stated then asked as he ended his assault on Yami's neck and moved down to his strong chest.

""How can I not …"" Yami panted huskily.

Yugi slipped his small hands under Yami's tight leather tank-top and pulled the fabric up, exposing Yami's strong chest and stomach.

"Nice …" Yugi purred as he bent down and started to kiss Yami's lower neck and shoulders; grinding Yami as he did so.

""Ah … Ugh!"" Yami cried at the friction and soft lips moved down and started to nib his right nipple.

/"If Yami only knew… I think I'm starting to get masochistic!"/ Yugi thought as he felt something feral inside him break loose and he felt himself smirk against the nub in his mouth.

"Moan to me, Pharaoh!" Yugi demanded as he took the nipple into his mouth and gave a hard suck and his hand moved up to tease the other.

""Gods Yugi! Oh!"" Yami moaned in pleasure as his hard-on started to throb painfully.

It wasn't that he was new to sex that he made so much noise; he just hadn't had this sort of treatment in a long time. And plus; it made it so much hotter to be vocal!

/""Since when did Yugi become the seme!? Ungh! AH! **Who cares a fuck**?!""/Yami thought as Yugi moved down and nibbled teasingly at the muscles of his stomach.

"You taste so good … so **exotic** …!" Yugi whispered and licked the spot where he just had bit on the soft pale flesh.

""Stop, **TEASING**!"" Yami practically screamed in need and annoyance.

His member was so hard by now he knew that if he wouldn't find release in the next ten minutes he would go insane!

"Your wish is my commands, great Pharaoh…" Yugi purred as he started undoing Yami's leather pants. He unzipped the pants and yanked them down fully.

""But since I'm a **bad** boy, I wont grant your wish!"" Yugi said, emphasizing the word. With evil smirk in place; he started to rub Yami through his boxers.

""You're … a …**Ah**-an ass!"" Yami panted and then let out a pleasured cry as Yugi bent down and started nuzzling his crotch with his face.

Yugi used his lips to nib through the fabric and his nose to push gently against Yami's swollen erection.

""Stop … Please stop-…!"" Yami panted and Yugi looked up from his activities.

"Stop what?" He asked and let only his breath blow against the fabric.

""Don't stop … just quit your fucking teasing and blow me already!"" Yami groaned and Yugi smirked as he took a bit of the fabric in his mouth and then yanked the boxers down, revealing his prize. Yugi pulled back to gaze at the nude gasping figure in front of him.

/"Yami truly has a body blessed by the sex-god himself!"/ Yugi thought and smirked as he bent down.

/"Hope this is what you've dreamt of 'me' to do …"/ Yugi thought mockingly and almost chuckled at Yami's unawareness.

Yugi looked down at Yami's erect manhood and smirked as he bowed down to let his heated breath run over it.

"We **have **to do something about this, don't you think Pharaoh?!" Yugi said and looked up at Yami's flushed face.

""Yes we h- **AAAAAAH**!!!!"" Yami screamed in pleasure as Yugi took his length in his mouth; deep-throating him with a deep bob of his head.

""Holy-Oh-God's! Fuck, yes! ""Yami groaned in pleasure.

Yugi's head bobbed back up and he swirled his tongue around the tip as he stopped to say what he had waited for so long to declare.

"And I thought you were the ruler of every game, but I guess I've found your weak spot…!" Yugi said challengingly as he once again sucked on Yami's length like a popstickle.

""Uh-huh!? Well I swear I won't let you fuck me! Over my dead bo- ah!"" Yami tried to argue, but the pleasure was to much and he throwed his head from side to side.

Every bob of Yugi's head sent pleasure-waves up Yami's body that made him shiver and moan in want.

"I won't … but I'll have it my way though …" Yugi said as he bobbed his head down once again.

He was silent for a minute; just focusing entirely on pleasing Yami with his mouth.

After a while; Yugi could feel (and hear) Yami's release approaching and he stopped for a moment.

"Is this good enough for you, my Pharaoh?" Yugi asked as he once again bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around Yami's member.

As an answer Yami screamed wildly in pleasure and Yugi smiled contently.

Yami used all self-control he had to not thrust up into Yugi's wet mouth and make him choke, but the temptation was enormous and painful.

Yugi picked up his pace; sucking hard every time he had engulfed the limb fully.

""Yes! Yes! …Fuck! Oh Gods!"" Yami cried, feeling his release approaching.

Yami's cries echoed through the empty room as he felt something tighten harshly in his stomach.

""Yugi …**Ngh**... I'm going to cum…!"" Yami warned as Yugi gave one last hard suck as Yami screamed Yugi's name in ecstasy and shot his warm essence into the young one's mouth.

"Yummy …!" Yugi remarked as he leaned back and swallowed the milky substance in his mouth; licking his lips to swallow the last of the spicy liquid.

It was silent for a while; Yugi staring satisfyingly at Yami and Yami trying to catch his breath.

""Y-You were right Yugi… Why didn't you suggest this before!? Now I'm not sure if I want you to leave anymore …" Yami remarked between his gasps as another naughty smirk rolled over Yugi's features.

/"Oh I'll never leave you!"/ Yugi wanted to say, but if he was going to get rid of his and Yami's dreams he knew he had to do this.

"Oh, you haven't even had the best yet…!" Yugi said with a mock sadness.

""Oh Gods, whatever you're up to; I want it NOW!"" Yami growled.

"You know better than to think I'm going that easy on you!" Yugi said as the song Beep started playing from nowhere.

""Now I'm convinced you're an ass! A very mischievous, sexy and not to mention mind-blowing ass!"" Yami said as he rose on his elbows to see Yugi start to dance erotically on a pole in the middle of the room. (A/N: Don't ask where the pole came from! XD)

For every censure and moan in the lyrics Yugi grabbed himself in various places, swung his hips or tossed of a piece of clothing.

When the song had ended Yugi was straddling Yami's lap; not a thread on his body.

""Where did you learn that?! It's not like I've ever imagined that to happen!"" Yami said confusingly, yet seductively.

"Do you really care about that, Pharaoh, or are you just asking unnecessary questions?" Yugi said and to get of the topic he started to grind himself against Yami's crotch; their erections rubbing against each other.

Yami threw his head back at the sweet friction and Yugi started to pant and moan.

After about a minute, Yami couldn't take it anymore;

""Uh! OH, Yugi! Please- ah!"" Yami moaned and Yugi stopped his grinding and grinned evilly.

"Please what, Yami!?" Yugi asked childishly.

""Please … let me fuck you!"" Yami begged between hot pants and Yugi smirked in satisfaction.

Yugi pushed Yami back on the bed and pushed himself up a little so Yami's length was right by his entrance.

"Ready for a trip to paradise?!" Yugi said seductively as he started to push down lightly.

""Hell yeah!"" Yami screamed in want.

/" I hope my own preparation was good enough, or this is going to hurt!"/ Yugi thought and braced himself for any possible pain.

He then gave a swift thrust of his hip and Yami's member slid inside him.

Yami semi-screamed at the sudden warmth and tightness around his member and Yugi gave a gasp at the alien feeling.

He had closed his eyes in brace, but now opened them in surprise and confusion.

/" No pain. Not even discomfort! Gods, I must want this so badly to not even notice my virginity being taken away."/ Yugi thought in amazement as he pulled down the whole way till Yami was fully buried inside him.

Yugi placed his hands on Yami's stomach .and leaned on his arms as he started to roll his hips.

""God; you're so damn tight Yugi! Ngh!"" Yami moaned loudly and Yami's sounds of pleasure made Yugi's pleasure even greater.

"Oh Gods! Yami!" Yugi moaned and grinded as deep as he could.

""Come on! Give it to me already!"" Yami screamed in pleasure and want and Yugi stopped rocking.

Yugi pulled up until only the tip of Yami's erection was left and then pushed down all the way; earning a pleasurable scream from Yami.

"Yami! Give it to me! AH!" Yugi moaned as he pulled down again; trying to push on that showed stars in front of his eyes.

""Yes! Yes! I'll- ngh!"" Yami moaned as he thrust up into Yugi's warmth.

Yugi screamed in pleasure as he felt Yami hit his sweet spot and a great wave of pleasure ran up his spine.

"Oh, Yami! You're so fucking big! Yah!" Yugi screamed as Yami hit his spot repeatedly, making him soar to the highs of bliss.

Both continued the rhythm that got faster and faster by each passing second and the air in the soulroom got hotter and hotter for every passing minute.

Both could soon feel their release approaching and their moans rose louder than ever.

"Yami! I'm- ! I'm- !" Yugi tried to warn as he felt the tightening in his stomach getting harder.

""Me too! Ah! Cum for me, baby!"" Yami screamed as he placed one last thrust into Yugi, making them both scream the others name as they released.

Yugi felt all energy flow out of his body and he collapsed on Yami's chest; panting and relaxing in the afterglow.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's small form and they just laid there, trying to catch their breath and just relaxing in each others arms.

Suddenly; Yugi could hear a soft sobbing and he looked up from his place on Yami's chest.

To his worry and confuse, he could see Yami turn his head away from his gaze; tears streaming down his face like salty rivers.

"Yami?! What's wrong?" Yugi said worriedly; the feral side that controlled him flowing away.

""With you-…I-… I wanted to chare a moment like this with Yugi … Not you …!"" Yami whimpered quietly and his crying increased.

/"Oh Yami! This is the moment when I'll confuse you out of your mind … I wish I didn't have to, but this were the only way!"/ Yugi thought sadly as he placed a hand on Yami's cheek and turned his face so he could see him in the eyes.

"Yami … Who do you think I am?" Yugi asked softly.

""**You idiot**! I know who you are and that's the fucking problem! You're the copy of the one I love that will never love me pack! You are the one that has ruined my life!"" Yami shouted bitterly as he turned his face away again.

"No Yami … I'm not …" Yugi said firmly as he pulled away and went of the bed. He pulled on his boxers walked over the room to the shut iron door.

He opened it and stepped out in the hallway to where the copy was sleeping soundly on the floor; still tied up and gagged.

Yugi used all his strength and might to take his copy in his arms as he turned back to the door and stepped into the doorway.

Yami who had laid on the bed and looked confusingly after Yugi was now gaping and staring at the two in the doorway.

Yugi carried his clone to the bed and placed him with his back against the nightstand on Yami's side.

"This is the one that you created …" he said and sat down at the bedside beside Yami.

"I … am Yugi Moutu … and I love you with all my heart!" Yugi said and looked into Yami's eyes with all the seriousness he could master as he bent down and kissed his other half passionately.

Yami didn't respond to the kiss, and Yugi didn't care. He knew his other half needed some time to melt all this.

When both needed air, Yugi pulled away and took Yami's hand to try to reassure him.

Yami just stirred into thin air for a few minutes and Yugi could almost hear the puzzle pieces in Yami's head clicking together.

Yami finally blinked and looked up at Yugi with a glare that showed so many unanswered questions and a small hint of angered confusion.

"" Yugi?! What the heck?! Why-?! I mean what-…?!"" Yami stammered.

"I'm sorry Yami, but when I saw you and my copy -… It just took me over the edge, and I couldn't hold back my lust for you anymore … so I came up with this plan … I'm sorry …" Yugi said as tears of regret and fear rolled down his face.

What if Yami rejected him now … _what if he hated him_ …?

Yugi suddenly felt something pushing him forward and before he knew it his and Yami's lips were connected in a sweet kiss.

/"What?! Why?!"/ Yugi thought as Yami softly pulled them apart again and once again Yami shed tears.

But these weren't tears of regret and longing or of sadness of any sort…

_These were tears of joy and relie_f.

""Yugi … my Yugi …!"" Yami whispered and caressed Yugi's cheek as a broad smile came to his face as he embraced Yugi hard, never wanting to let go.

"Y-You should hate me -… for what I've done …" Yugi sobbed into Yami's shoulder.

""Yugi; How could I **ever** hate **you**?! … My angel … My very mischievous and naughty little angel!"" Yami said softly, then seductively and a grin spread on his face.

"**I love you Yami**!" Yugi said suddenly as he lounged forward and embraced Yami as hard as his small arms could.

""Oh Yugi; I love you too … so much …"" Yami said in response as he tilted Yugi's head up with his fingertips and their lips united again in another sweet kiss of love.

After a minute the two of them finally broke apart and just gazed into each others eyes.

Yami was the one to break the silence;

""Yugi? Can you promise me something…?"" he said as he once again started to caress Yugi's cheek.

"Anything for you …" Yugi responded curiously.

""Promise me you'll put up _this _sort of show **every** night in the next month, or else I'll have to get that copy of mine back!"" Yami whispered seductively into Yugi's ear.

Yugi giggled as he laid down on the bed, grabbed Yami and rolled them over to their sides.

"With _**pleasure**_ …" Yugi said seductively as he leaned up and cached Yami's lips in a fevered kiss.

#"#¤"#¤"#

OMG! I finished it *jumps up and down*! Now this was my first lemon, so please be gentle if you review! Now thank you for reading my story!


End file.
